Jerk Penguin
The Jerk Penguins are cruel, bully penguins who pick on the Dorkugese. They came to Dorkugal for this sole reason and their headquarters is on Floor Thirteen. They also like to sink ships, and one day hope to become CEO of the nation and do awful deeds. They are led by Jerky II, a evil monster of raw EVIL (did I mention his EVIL?!?) who is very dangerous and one of the biggest bullies ever to roam the planet! They are really "pranky" and they are part of Herbert's side. If you see these penguins anywhere on Club Penguin then report them! It's the only way to save Club Penguin from Jerk Penguins! They are REALLY mean. They pick on penguins like Explorer 767 and Max Sparkade, and puffles like Mabel and Jason. But when they do pick on Mabel, she just simply starts to open her mouth and they run. Appearence Jerks are so similar genetically to the Dorkgugese that they actually share the same genus in taxonomy. Don't tell them (unless you want to be in a locker), but they share a good bit of behavior with their other species. Like their Dorkugese relatives, the Jerk species also wear robes, though their robes traditionally sport hoods or some sort of "gangsta" concept to look less like a nerd. Nerdiness is looked down upon, despite the fact that the Jerks themselves are technically a type of Dorkugese penguin (don't tell them that!!). To further diffrintiate from their nerdy counterparts, Jerks wear special jewel-encrusted accessories, called "bling" by culture-research experts, and attempt to use as much as possible. The more "bling", the better. Most Jerks are actually expert jewellers: they design, authenticiate, and analyze their "bling" in complex laboratories (decked in bling and other gangsta accessories) to make sure the gems are actual precious items. Don't tell them, but that would technically make them nerds, too. Like Dorkugese penguins, Jerks also have terrible vision and require corrective eyesight from hatching onward. To make up for this, they invented special sunglasses that look cool AND help them see, but that's a closely guarded secret in the community, so don't tell them. Trivia *The Mountain Spartans fight Jerks all the time. They almost always win. *Jerks speak in rap, and often do it in song. *Another kind of Jerk picked on Pen Chi in his childhood. *They often help Lion, the creator of evil hacking ninjas. *They are lead by Jerky II, one of the vilest creatures to roam the planet. *Oddly, they allied with the Greater Good, and are fighting for Justice in the Great Darktonian Pie War. **They are the second group of "villains" that fought for Justice, with the Str00del Force doing so first. *They often get into fights with the Jocks. *Their pets are Jo Momma's. *Caching99 is known to be one of them, report on sight! He can be super mean! *Ranger is also a Jerk Penguin, but his brothers are not. *The Jerk population in Mcdonalds City was wiped out! *They are soldiers/allies in the Amelia army. See Also *Fords *Evil Lake *Pen Chi Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Armies Category:Nuisances